1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a packaging element comprised of a carrier material that is provided with a layer that carries a printed image on the side facing away from the material to be packaged, and with a coating on the side that is turned toward the material to be packaged.
2. Description of Related Art
Packaging elements of the type mentioned at the outset are used, for example, as lids for yogurt cups or as labels for the necks of bottles. In order to identify the goods, printing is applied to the packaging elements on the side facing away from the material to be packaged. Furthermore, it is known how to apply a coating in the form of a hot sealing lacquer to the side that is turned toward the goods to be packaged, for example, in the production of yogurt lids. By the application of this hot sealing lacquer, an airtight connection is formed between the yogurt cup and the lid that is capable, at the same time, of being peeled apart.
In order to manufacture these packaging elements, the carrier material, aluminum, for example, is used in the form of rolled foils, which are continually supplied with a layer of hot sealing lacquer on the side that is turned toward the material to be packaged, and with a layer that carries a printed image on the side that is turned away from the material to be packaged. In order to adapt the packaging elements to the form of the material to be packaged, appropriately shaped stamping tools are used. After the stamping process, a stack of packaging elements, such as yogurt lids, results. Due to the fact that the latter exhibit a smooth surface on both sides, problems arise in the course of removing the individual elements from stacks. The yogurt lids adhere to one another so strongly that in some instances, two or more lids are removed from the stack simultaneously.
In order to eliminate this undesired effect, the film composite has been subjected to an embossing step prior to the stamping process. By so doing, superficially rough films are produced that can be readily removed from a stack because, due to the air that is trapped between the embossed ridges, adhesion of the films to one another is prevented. The embossing process, however, has the disadvantage that the printed image is distorted, or even destroyed.
It is now the task of the invention to avoid this well-known disadvantage, while at the same time providing packaging elements that are easy to manipulate.